


I Just Want A Good Time

by Vamprnce



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Birthday Party, Crushes, Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Partying, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamprnce/pseuds/Vamprnce
Summary: The Boss' birthday is coming up, his best friends Johnny and Aisha drag him to a party he thought he wouldn't like. Drinks, dancing, flirting and some cake later he was wrong.





	I Just Want A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> this must've been my longest fic to date and I'm so proud! 6k+ words omg 😭😭 also in reality Chris' bday is in a few months but I wanted write this rn lmao this is way in the beginning of 2, more specifically in the prologue after they clear out the Purgatory. 
> 
> also yeah bossgat is platonic, I'm bossgat trash but still in love with Johnny and Aisha.

 "So, I've been meaning to ask, when's your birthday?"

"Huh?" Chris stopped eating his sandwich, looking up the woman.

"You heard me, your _bi_ _rthday._ I know you're secretive but you gotta have one, right?" Aisha smiled at him. He sat there at the table slowly chewing, staring at her like he got asked the most complicated algebra question. His face full of confusion. He swallowed his food before speaking. "My birthday?" he asks slightly dumbfounded. No one really asked about his birthday before, not even Johnny and they're best friends. He never really kept track of his birthdays, especially recently.

Aisha pull an unamused look but she's still smiling. "I know you've been gone for five years but I thought we should throw you a birthday party, only if yours is coming up, though. So, again, when's your birthday?" Aisha asked again cheerly, she had a lot of excitement in her voice. Chris loved Aisha, they bonded a lot over the years after Johnny introduced her to him back in Saints Row. They're even considered best friends, too. A much more of a drastic difference with him and Johnny's.

"I don't really do... birthday parties," Chris frowned slightly. "You don't need to throw me one, I'll save you some time."

Aisha crossed her arms across her chest, the look form into one that say "you're getting a damn party if you like it or not". She sighed out her nose, eyes piercing and an unchallenged look to match. "Let me throw you a party, you're going love it, trust me." She says, mostly as a statement then a question. His gaze drifted away from her not wanting to have eye contact, he let out a defeated sigh. He really couldn't fight against Aisha, she's not like Johnny. He's more tolerable, somehow.

"It's August 29th." He mutters quietly. He doesn't like people fussing over him and that especially means people planning on throwing parties for him. Aisha's smile lit up, obviously pleased to hear the answer she dragged out of him. "You _re_ _ally_ don't need to throw a party." He still protested, putting his hands up. "Would you stop, I'm definitely throwing you one, you deserve it." Aisha chuckled lightly.

"Wait, the 29th? Isn't that tomorrow?" She asks suddenly remembering.

"Yeah, I guess so." He shrugs.

"Perfect!" She claps her hands together.

Chris slept over for the night, not that he really planned to but he was in a bind. And accepting the open arms of his best friends when he wasn't at his best was better then protesting and sleeping outside somewhere, minimizing the risk of a raccoon attacking him at night. He always felt so welcome at their house, it did feel like another home to him.

It was around noon now and the two were enjoying lunch together. Chris was the guest of Aisha and Johnny's place but his manners were surprisingly incredible, even made the meal instead. It was a rather quick but small meal, a steak and swiss cheese sandwich toasted with chips. It was amazing to Aisha's taste, nonetheless. "When did you learn how cook, Sweets? This is really wonderful!" Aisha praises, raising her eyebrows after taking a bite out of the sandwich. "Oh, I use to cook with my mom, she showed me everything about it." Chris flustered at the compliment and the nickname she use to call him. "Thanks." A small smile grew on his face.

It was true though, his mother did show him everything about cooking. He used to cook everything himself most times for himself and his baby brother when their mom was busy working as a nurse. He's able to cook but he'd rather just order food instead, much more simple and faster. "You need to cook for me more often, I'm definitely stealing you." Aisha says. Chris snorts at her comment.

"Ain't Johnny up yet? I don't think I ever seen him sleep in before." He asks looking around the house from his seat. "If he's not up in five seconds I'm taking the last sandwich." Already reaching for the food on the plate Johnny walked in the room stretching his aching muscles. "Oh, that's scary." Chris says to himself having his hand hovering over the sandwich looking at the man who entered. "Huh?" Johnny stood in front of the two who were eating still. "Good morning, Sunshine." Chris smirked, leaning his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands. Aisha chuckled at his remark.

"You guys are already up?" Johnny asked, he did sleep in a quite awhile. Last night he picked up Chris, who was still having a hard time adjusting over everything after waking up. It's understandable, though. He had a big freak out at the motel he was staying at temporarily in the Barrio's. Johnny had to go drive over way late at midnight and stay with him for awhile until he calmed down. Eventually he came back to their place with him and he let Chris stay over. He didn't talk about what happened last night but that's the Boss, never really talks about anything. Always guarded.

"Look, Sweets cooked and made lunch." Aisha says, gesturing to all the food on the table. She was very cheery today. She's always happy to see and have Chris visit. "When the hell did you learn how to cook?" Johnny asks, genuinely surprised and walks closer to where they're sitting. "How 'bout you sit your ass down and eat." Chris barks, back pointing at him. Johnny chuckled, sitting down and taking the single sandwich that was left for him, biting into it. "Damn, you ain't bad, Boss." Johnny replies, enjoying the food. Chris responds back smirking and raising his arms and shrugging. "So, what's on the schedule for today? Don't we gotta find a new crew still?" Johnny casual asks.

"Can't your guy's gang stuff wait for another day, we gotta celebrate the birthday boy's _special_ day tomorrow." Aisha had a playful smile on her lips and looked over at Chris sitting across from her. He sighed through his nose out of frustration. "What she talkin' about?" Johnny followed her gaze and looked over to Chris sitting on his right. Chris sighed louder putting his hands over his face. "Nothin'." He grumbles.

"Wait your birthday's tomorrow? why haven't you ever told me about your birthday?" Johnny asked, his tone genuinely surprised to the fact he never told him these things back then. "It's not that important." Chris dodge the question waving him off. "He's been acting like that all day. I already told him we're throwing him a party tomorrow." Aisha said confidently, her tone suggesting there's no more debate about.

Chris tilt his head to side and made a look silently pleading for help at Johnny, he chuckled back at his suffering friend. 

"Ain't that right?" Johnny smirked deviously.

"Johnny, no." Chris frowns. 

"You heard the lady, you're getting a party." Johnny says pointing a finger at him, smiling still. 

All he can do is sharply exhale out his nose and stare down both of his friends with a look of betrayal. They both really were gonna drag him into a party like this?

He stands up from the table to collect all the plates irritated and huffs. Slipping into the kitchen he didn't say another word, he needed a good excuse to make an exit. He was really acting like baby but who cares? Aisha puts a hand over mouth and giggles making Johnny stare and smile at her. She was beautiful when she laughed. 

Plates were cleaned and put away and lunch was over, everyone moved over towards the living room after. Chris and Johnny are sitting on the couch, Aisha was sitting near on the chair flipping through a magazine, not paying attention to the others. The other two were playing a video game together, Zombie Uprising to be exact. Johnny just got it, never played it yet so he tried it out with Chris first.

"You gotta-- no, gotta get _all_ of the weapons or all the zombie fucks are gonna fuck you up." Chris demanded loudly at him. "Yo, we just started and you're already ordering me around. You never even played this game before." Johnny frowns, still shooting zombies. "Well I'm not awful like you and this is at least the third time playing all the rounds again. Just do what I tell ya, damn." Chris says sharply, rolling his eyes. "I'm awful? You acting like you didn't get killed at all, guess you're that fuckin' perfect huh?" Johnny shots back. Chris moves his gaze off the tv screen and gave him the most "bitch please" look at him.

Aisha was evesdropping on their bickering since it was too much to pay attention to her reading. She laughed loudly and hid her face behind the magazine when Johnny whipped his head around to look at her frowning. "You just suck man, face it. You can't match my amazing skills." Chris teased, further trying to get a rise out of him. "If you wanna call that skill, by all means." Johnny waved him off deciding to focus on the game instead of him.

"I bet if we were in a zombie apocalypse right now, I'd beat your ass so hard." Chris points at him, he's to far in this dumb argument to back down now. "Yeah? You be the first fuckin' one to turn into a zombie outta both of us." Johnny snorts. "Pretty sure I'd beat both your asses, if I'm gonna be real." Aisha chimed in putting the magazine down in her lap. "I wouldn't be surprised, actually." Chris chuckled.

Later, Aisha parted and left to go upstairs to work out some plans for the big day tomorrow, leaving the other two downstairs. They fell into silence continuing playing the game. Chris tapped away at the buttons focused on the screen until Johnny broken the silence finally. "So, you really don't like celebrating your birthday?" Johnny asked casually. "Not really, no. I don't really celebrate it, just another day to me, I don't care." Chris answered, he shrugged not taking his eyes off the screen. Johnny nodded. He wasn't a big partyer back in the day so he gets where he's coming from. "Alright, how old are you then?" Johnny asks again.

"You don't know how old I fuckin' am? Really Johnny?" He had to laugh at that one. All the years they were friends he would thought he'd know but at the same time he never really talked about himself that much back then. "I'm twenty four, dumbass." Chris shook his head. "I thought you'd be much older." Johnny admits. "Wha-- do I really look that old?" Johnny's comment took him by surprise. He didn't think his appearance made him _that_ old, maybe Johnny's just blind. He just laughed at him, he didn't think he cared so much about his appearance. Johnny turned his head to look at him up and down, analysing him. "I guess you can be twenty four." Johnny said blandly. "You're such a weirdo, god I hate you." Chris punch his shoulder and started laughing.

After awhile Chris sets the controller down on the table in front of him, the game started to get pretty boring for him and it was hard to focus on it anymore. Both of two settled on watching tv instead. Chris sat a bit away from Johnny at the end of the couch, elbow on the armrest propping up this head and leg crossed over the other one. His face was blank staring at the screen but he wasn't pay attention to any of the show, every voice drown out to him, even Johnny's trying to talk to him as he noticed how checked out he is. He waved a hand in front of his face making Chris snapping back into focus, blinking a few times. "Yo, you still here on Earth, Boss?" Johnny's voice filtered back in. "Sorry, what?" Chris straighten up changing his position on the couch.

Johnny sighed and repeated himself, "I said, you feeling alright, you've been acting weird." Johnny's tone was a bit serious, he already know what he's implying and he really doesn't want him bringing it up. Johnny's position changed so he sat more facing him. "Look about last night--" Johnny continued, Chris sighed through his nose furrowing his brows wanting him just stop talking all together. He cut him off raising his hand, "I already know where you're going with this and I really don't want to get into it right now." Chris' voice had a hint of anger though he wasn't angry at Johnny. He felt uncomfortable, he didn't like what happened last night and having Johnny witness it was painful.

He was vulnerable and out of his mind, he lost control, which was something he hated experiencing. Things were tough on him, he knew that, though he just couldn't talk about it. It was the first time Johnny saw him breakdown like that, he doesn't exactly remember when or how he even showed up at his motel room last night but he wish he didn't. Last night is something he didn't want to experience again, he doesn't want Johnny seeing him like that. He bounced his leg quickly thinking about it. "Look all I'm sayin' is--" Johnny tried again getting cut off the second time. "I'm not talking about this, alright? This discussion is over, Gat." He snaps shutting down the conversation immediately, crossing his arms with a frown. Johnny got the message loud and clear but it didn't make him less irritated by it. He leaned back more into the couch match the other man's frown and sighing.

They sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes until Chris stood up off the couch, Johnny glance at him as he had his back towards him. "Imma go out for a smoke." Chris mumbles, he didn't feel talkative at the moment and need some much needed nicotine. He checked if he had enough cigarettes left in the pack before stepping out, seeing he ran out he let out a small sigh. "Yo, come with me to Brown Beggar's, I'm all out of cigarettes." Chris says turning towards him and raising the empty pack, trying to act casual ignoring what happened. Johnny pushed himself off the couch without any objections and followed behind him out the door.

They ended up driving to the closest gas station instead in the Suburbs district. Johnny was standing near the check out counter as Chris purchase a few packs and a large can of something he couldn't make out at first. They walked out the building items in hand and Chris quickly lit up a cigarette, he inhaled the smoke deeply as if it would get rid of all his stress. They stood out there for awhile together. "So whatcha think Aisha's gonna do for my birthday tomorrow?" Chris asks tapping the cigarette with his fingers flicking ash to the ground below. "Not really sure, for all we know she's planning to torture you." Johnny smirks, he idly watched cars drive by.

"That's what I feared." He frowned sarcastically, not really expressing upset. Johnny chuckles. "Seriously though, she's gonna put her heart into this party for you. She missed you y'know." Johnny says, his voice was filled was _som_ _ething_ that he never heard before, it made his heart skip a beat. He tried to hide his growing smile and flushing cheeks by taking another drag of his cigarette. He knows Aisha missed him, the tight hug she gave him when they saw each other again showed it. Johnny was such a shitty liar. "I know she's doing this but thanks... for throwing the party. And y'know... about last night." Chris shuffled in place awkwardly, he sounded so quiet saying that that it made Johnny's brows rise in surprise. He was being vulnerable again and it was unusual to see but it wasn't bad. "Don't mention it." Johnny's said. His smirk made his chest cave it when he glanced at him.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, these feelings were starting to make his face burn up. "Hey you want me pick you up tomorrow, you didn't get your Bootlegger back did you?" Johnny asks. "Hm, not yet. I'm still working it out with some fuckhead on getting it back, such a fucking pain. I stole it the first time, I should just steal it again." Chris chuckles. "But nah, it's fine I'll come over tomorrow myself." Johnny nodded, "Alright." Chris dropped his finished cigarette on the ground and stamped it out, pulling out his phone real quick to check any messages.

"Hey, I gotta meet up with some guy real quick in Elysian Fields, I'll catch you later at the Purgatory, alright?" Chris says, before he walks offs. 

"You need any backup? I'm pretty much free for awhile." Johnny says. 

"Thanks but I can handle it myself." Chris says plainly, "Have Aisha lemme know the location for party later, though."

They parted ways and Johnny watch him walk off to the direction of his destination, until witnessing him rob a car off an old lady at a red light. Johnny grinned and started walking to his own car before driving back to his house. He really didn't have anything to do today but getting back home Aisha made sure to drag him along with her plans with the party. She was extremely fast in the short amount of time there actually was, he was impressed.

 

* * *

 

Finally done tracking down assholes and sniping them for a weird and mysterious ass guy for a hitman job, gladly getting paid shit ton of money and not getting fucked over, he went shopping for the party. He didn't have much money when he came back and he doesn't fit in his old clothes anymore, with growing a few inches taller and all. Stopping at Impressions for quick second, he picked up new clothes. The fancy posh store wasn't his cup of tea, rich snobs glanced and sneered his way making silent insults to their shitty pretentious friends.

He didn't fit in it was obvious, he didn't feel offended or threatened because he didn't want to fit in with these fake people. Finishing up the shopping after finding something he actually liked, he rang it up at the counter. Even the cashier made judging looks at him probably thinking he didn't have that amount cash for something this expensive. Pulling out a few hundred dollar bills proved him wrong though, the look on his face made him silently chuckle to himself. He couldn't hide the smug smirk on his face though, which made the snobby cashier more irritated. After receiving the large black bag he smiles wide, faking the most nauseating and sweet as possible voice he tells the cashier, "Have a nice day!"

Before heading home he had some more jobs to do around the city. He had to drive all over for trafficking jobs, drugs and prostitutes, mostly at Chinatown, the airport and downtown. Getting in the car he threw the bag in the back seat, he made some calls and checked his weapons to see if he was all prepared. Making off to the first destination downtown he spent most of the day out driving around, shooting and protecting the clients. He was exhausted as hell but the money he made that day was worth it at the end. 

The time he arrived at _El Hoyo_ Motel it was already dark out. Dragging his feet up the one flight of stairs to his room at the end of the hall way, he unlocked the door, went in and dropped the black bag from earlier on the floor and collapsed into bed. Falling asleep instantly he didn't even take off his clothes from that day. It was roughly after four in the morning when he woke back up again, the same nightmare that's plagued him for weeks shook him awake. 

He sat up in bed in the pitch black room, the only light there was was from outside or the dim light of the bathroom. He was trembling and his whole body was sweating, high anxiety and fear ran through him still riding through the nightmare. Jumping out of bed he stripped off the damp clothes, placing them on a chair in the room. Left standing there shirtless and in his briefs he walked towards the bathroom.

Standing in front of the sink he turned on the faucet, splashing cool water on face. His hands still trembled and he clutched the edge of the sink with his head hanging down, eyes closed tightly. He stood there silently breathing in and out slowly through his nose until all the panic left his body. He straightened up a short time after. Already unclothed he decided to take a quick shower, he could never fall back asleep after a nightmare no matter how hard he tries to. 

He stepped out of the bathroom in a towel wrapped around his waist a few minutes later. Sitting on the edge of the bed he grabbed his phone off the end table checking through any messages anyone left him over night, scrolling down the name "Aisha" caught his eye. He momentarily forgot about the party that was still on, he clicked the name and read the text on the screen. The location was a place he's never heard of before, he trusts her judgement on the venue though, it was some bar that had dancing and karaoke. Thinking of Johnny dancing and doing karaoke made him snort to himself, that's something he has to see. The party started at around 10 pm, he laid back on the bed seeing he had a lot of time that day before the evening.

 

* * *

 

The car slowly pulled up at the small bar, at first glance he didn't think anyone could actually dance here. It looked like a pretty cozy place. He checked his watch seeing he wasn't too late, Aisha and Johnny said they'd meet him there. Hopping out the car he fixed his outfit when walking into the bar. Entering he looking around the place, it wasn't too packed but it was busy. His eyes scanned the place to spot the two until an arm waving got his attention. "Hey, over here!" Aisha had to yell over the crowd, she waved him over. She was sitting with Johnny at one of the booths, walking over towards them he saw they both were dressed up, too. Aisha stood up and opened her arms out wide. "Happy birthday, Sweets!" She hugged him tightly with the biggest smile. Chris had to lean down a bit due to their height difference, he hugged her back tightly grinning, "Thanks."

Pulling back he saw more of her outfit more clearly, she had medium length purple dress above the knee with a V neck and shoulder straps. She wore a pretty silver necklace with a small cross and dangling silver earrings to match. "You look so pretty Aisha, I never seen this dress before." Chris said smiling at her. "Oh this, this is old, I've had it in my closet for awhile." Aisha looked down at the dress, pulling at the skirt, "But look at you, you look amazing!" Chris rubbed the back of neck and chuckled. The outfit he bought the day before, he wore a black leather jacket that looked a little worn out, a short sleeved button up leopard print shirt, black jeans and boots.

They both sat back in the booth, Aisha sat next to Johnny and Chris sat across from them. "What, I don't get a "Happy birthday" from the wonderful and amazing Gat? I'm wounded." Chris sarcastically said, smirking. Johnny chuckled reaching his arm out to clasp their hands together in a handshake, "Happy birthday, Boss." Chris clasped his hand with his, his smile was so bright. "You guys wait here long?" Chris asks settling back in his seat. "We just got here, woulda been here sooner if a certain someone wasn't so slow out the door." Johnny smirked, turning to look over at Aisha. "You serious right now, Johnny? You're the one to talk, taking five times as long to get all pretty." Aisha barked back, looking straight in his eyes, her eyes piercing. I guess it's not a happy birthday if those two don't fight.

Johnny did look nice tonight, too. He wonders if Aisha actually had to dress him up for this. He didn't look too fancy though, but did look sharp, white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, he can see his jewelry on his neck, fingers and wrist. He watched their bickering unfold and smiled. They use to argue a lot back then but he guesses a lots have changed over the years, somehow they do stay the same. 

While watching them he felt someones eyes on him, glancing towards the bar he saw a man staring right at him grinning. His brows raised as he looked right back at the man, eyes locked on to each other for a minute until Chris broke the contact by looking away. Was that guy interested in him? He was with a group of people at the bar what if he was with a rival gang? He did smile at him like he was showing interest and not the usually "I'm going to break your neck" smile, so maybe not. 

"Hey I'm going to get a round of drink to get this party started." Chris said interrupting whatever the two were talking about now, he lost focus on them. "We'll come with, hold on." Aisha said grabbing Johnny's wrist, Chris was already way ahead of them by the time they started moving.

He walked up to counter, purposely standing next to the man who was eyeing him earlier, he flagged the bartender ordering a round of drink for the night. Johnny and Aisha stood by him near the counter, Johnny was closer to him. "I forgot to say how nice you look, Johnny." Chris smiled as he got his drink. He shrugged, "It's whatever." Johnny looked more at his friend. "Though I can say the same thing for you, guessin' you killed someone for those clothes."

The bartender came over to hand the rest of the party their drinks. "I had to kill at least eight asshats for this outfit." Chris said semi-joking, already getting a refill. "Yeah? Is that what you had to do at Elysian Fields?" Johnny asked, he remembered Boss going off after getting smokes to meet up with someone, he told him not to come with that one. " _Oh yeah_ , finally got to whip out to good old McManus for that one." He replied flashing a devious grin.

Johnny chuckled, leaning his elbow on the counter. "You having fun yet, old man?" Johnny asks, jabbing at him for his age. "Ha. I'm starting to but the nights still young. Though, I would have more fun if you came to dance with me, maybe karaoke?" Chris said, the devious look on his face growing. "I don't dance." Johnny said plainly before taking a swing of his drink, Chris never noticed that he only drinks beer.

"You didn't say no to singing, though." Chris pointed out.

"I don't sing, either." Johnny said slightly repeating himself.

"Who's the old man now?" He snorted, slapping Johnny's arm. "Can't I get a birthday wish and be blessed by the gods so you can dance with me?" Johnny frowned at him, he was really adamant for him to actually dance with him, in public. Chris laughed ordering more drinks. "Don't bother with Johnny he's always a grump." Johnny shot Aisha with a look at her comment. "Sweets, if you want to dance I'll dance with you." Aisha perked up, stepping towards him. "Yeah?" Chris said amused. He shot back his drink quickly and took her by the hand. Johnny watched the two walk over to the crowd on the dance floor, he noticed a man checking out the Boss when walked passed. He wouldn't have really notice it naturally but the guy made it completely obvious.

Aisha led him into the crowd, it was snug but it wasn't crazy packed. "Do you know how to dance?" She asks, they both were moving to the music close together. "A little." he grinned wide, he never danced in front of people that didn't pay him for it. He did know a quite of different dances through years of practice, though he's pretty rusty now. They spent awhile on the dance floor, laughing and doing dumb dances together. He was uncomfortable at first but started getting in the flow, Aisha was having such an amazing time watching him she was quite impressed.

A song that was more party like and upbeat came over the speaker and that's when the night started to get good. The crowd surrounding them cheered, Johnny looked over at the crowd almost making his jaw drop. What he saw was his own Boss and girlfriend in the middle of the floor pulling off the biggest dance moves, he's never even seen Aisha let alone the Boss dance like that. Chris was in his own zone, his body and hips perfectly swaying and moving to the rhythm. Aisha's expression showed she was completely surprised, she tried to sync up with his moves but she couldn't contain her excited laughter. 

He was obviously drunk, one point he was bumping hips with Aisha then he dropped his ass to floor, making the crowd cheer louder and Aisha laugh in surprise, eyes going wide. After awhile when he stopped being a show off and center of attention, he jumped with the crowd with Aisha hugging on him, in the middle of it he yelled that drinks were on the house for everyone. Johnny was really speachless watching him hype up the crowd like that, then again he had that type of leadership in him. The party died down after, Chris was smashed but honest on word about the free drinks for everyone.

The two walked back towards the bar where Johnny was sitting. "Oh my god, I can't believe you. You should've told me you could dance like that!" Aisha's head was spinning, her surprised expression still plastered on her face. Chris was still laughing, adrenaline and alcohol ran through his veins. "Johnny, can you believe this?" She turned her attention towards him. "I don't think I've ever seen a guy drop down low like that before." Johnny tried to keep his surprise off his face but he was smiling. Chris gave him a smirk in response, reaching his hand out, "You sure you still don't wanna dance with me now?"

"How 'bout I give you a raincheck?" Johnny said. "Okay, well I'm holding you to that, don't think I'll forget." Chris points at him threateningly.

Getting another drink the group made their way to the back of the bar at some seats and a table away from the crowd. Aisha said they had something for him and they led him in a more quiet place. Both sitting on either side of him Aisha handed a small rectangle box wrapped in purple paper. "It's still you're birthday and it's not much but here, happy birthday." 

Taking the box in his hands and ripped off the wrapping, opening the box there lies a white gold chain necklace with a small angel pendant. He picked up the chain holding it high to inspect and smiling ear to ear, it was smile that she's never before, eyes sparkled as he looked at the jewelry. "This is wonderful Aisha, thank you so much." He squeezed her tightly as he hugged her. He felt warm and fuzzy inside putting the necklace on and it wasn't because of the alcohol, he buzzed with happiness sitting there. Johnny cleared his throat handing his something in a black leather holster, "Here, happy birthday." Chris smirked taking it from him, seeing the handle in the open end he unsheathed the object, smirk falling off his face as he studied the large blade gripped in his hand. "Wha-- are you trying to tell me something, Johnny?" Chris said turning the knife in his hand.

"It's eight inches." Is all Johnny replies before he has to contain his laughter, failing to do so he had to set the knife down to collect himself. "I hate you so fuckin' much man, I swear." Chris said trying to catch his breath, he really wasn't expecting that tonight. Johnny shrugs at him in response smugly grinning.

"Really, Johnny, a knife?" Aisha says in disbelief.

"Yeah, what else would I get him?" Johnny said.

"A mini gun, probably." Aisha sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

"That's next year's." Johnny said.

"Y'know, that'd be the perfect gift, honestly." Chris chimed in.

Aisha should've expect this yet she still crossed her arms across her chest and sighed. "Thanks for the gifts guys. You guys brought cake too, right?" He was slightly joking but a cake sounded great right now. Aisha smiled like she was holding in a dirty secret, without saying anything she got up to leave the two, coming back a minute later she held a round and small chocolate frosted cake. Setting it down carefully on the table, a single candle was lit. "Blow out the candle!" She said, sitting back down beside him. "No singing happy birthday? You know what, nevermind." He blew out the candle quickly before both of them got any ideas and _did_ start singing. He did wrap his arms both around them for a hug. "This is a great party, thanks for throwing it."

"See, I'd knew you'd like it." Aisha said. The cake was cut, served and eaten. The night was starting the hit after midnight by now, Johnny and Aisha were way in the back of the bar together dancing, well more of her trying to get him to dance. Johnny really didn't like to dance doesn't he? Chris sat on a stool by the bar getting another drink, he didn't get cut off yet which was a miracle. He didn't mind sitting there by himself for awhile, liked having his space sometimes.

Though, that was short lived as the man who seemed to be checking him out previously finally came up to talk to him. Took him awhile. "Hey, so... you come here often?" the man flirted, badly, Chris can see he was nervous as hell. He glanced at him and smirked into his drink, he attempt was cute. "No, I'm just here for a party." Chris says plainly, the man was attractive but he didn't want to give him some sort of hope, yet. "I saw you dancing with that girl, you're really something you know." The man tried harder to get to his sweet side. "And what is that?" Chris spoke in a low tone, the man seemed to gravitate towards him, leaning closer. He took a bold move and put a hand on Chris' leg, making him glance down and smiling at the man.

"Something beautiful and angelic." 

Chris snorted, he was a sweet talker but he just knew he wanted to get into his pants. "You have no idea." Chris said, an amused smile was on his face. The man flirted with him for awhile, Chris was highly considering just walking away just then without saying anything. But he scribble down something real quick and whispered "call me" in the guys ear, walking away from him towards where the people he was with were. 

"Some guy really tried the whole "come here often?" shit with me." Chris said casually, standing with the other two. 

"People still _use_ that?" Aisha scoffs. 

"Want me to care of it?" Johnny says to him.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm most likely going to take care of him later." Chris said raising his brows. Johnny clicked his tongue. "You really fell for that lame shit?" He asked. "He called my dancing angelic, why not?" Chris shrugged smirking. "I can't believe you." He shook his head. Chris laughed and stretched his arms. "You guys ready to head back?"

The three headed outside together, Chris decided to ride back with the other two, ditching the car he jacked the other day on the street. This might've been the best birthday he's ever had, maybe they aren't so bad after all.


End file.
